سایلنس
سکوت حکم فرما خواهد شد به گاه پرسیده شدن سوال Silence will Fall when the Question is asked سایلنس یا سکوت،دشمن اصلی دکتر یازدهم در تمام طول مدت زندگی اش بود و پایان دوران دکتر یازدهم مساوی بود با گشوده شدن راز سایلنس برای او سایلنس در طول سریال به چیز های زیادی گفته شده.به جز معنای واقعی آن(سکوت) که منظور سکوت و مرگ دکتر بوده است،سایلنس هم به معنای یک جنبش عقیدتی است و هم در ابتدای سریال به اشتباه از جانب کاراکترها به عنوان یک گونه خطاب می شد(بعدا مشخص شد نام حقیقی این گونه سایلنت است.همچنین ماهیت حقیقی آن ها در پایان دوران دکتر یازدهم مشخص شد).جمله ی بالا،شعار سایلنس هاست که ریشه در پیشینه ی تاریخی تشکیل آن ها دارد سایلنس به عنوان یک گونه سایلنت ها،گونه های ژنتیکی طراحی شده توسط کلیسای سایلنس هستند که در ابتدا به عنوان معترف استفاده می شدند.استفاده از این گونه ها به عنوان کشیش معترف بسیار به صرفه و مناسب بود.چون اعتراف کننده تحت تاثیر اثر هیپنوتیزمی آن ها وادار به اعتراف می شد و بعد از اعتراف نیز موضوع را فراموش می کرد. طراحی ژنتیکی سایلنت ها مبتنی بر بازی با ذهن و میدان فریب ذهنی است.تا زمانی که به یک سایلنت نگاه می کنید،او را به یاد خواهید داشت.ولی به محض اینکه سمت دیگری را نگاه کنید،فراموشش خواهید کرد.اگر بعد از روبرگرداندن،دوباره به سایلنت نگاه کنید،تجربه ی نگاه کردن قبلی را موقتا و تا زمان دوباره رو برنگرداندن به یاد خواهید داشت. همچنین صدای سایلنت ها و تصویرشان اثر هیپنوتیزمی خاصی دارد.اگر در حین نگاه کردن به یک سایلنت باشید و آن ها دستور خاصی به شما بدهند،آن را انجام خواهید داد.حتی با وجود اینکه بعد از نگاه نکردن به سایلنت،این تجربه از یادتان رفته است،ولی دستور صادر شده در ذهن شما حک می شود. سایلنت ها ها علاوه بر قدرت های گفته شده،توانایی ایجاد امواج الکترومغناطیس کشنده از درون بدن خود دارند که ظرف چند ثانیه قربانی را به خاکستر بدل می کند. حضور های سایلنت ها در سریال 1.فضانورد غیر ممکن/روز ماه در اپیزود اول از فصل ششم سری مدرن،امی،روری،ریور و دکتر یازدهم نزدیک دریاچه ی سلنسیو پیک نیکی زده اند که امی خیلی گذرا یک سایلنس را می بیند و بلافاصله او را فراموش می کند. بعد تر در همین اپیزود،یک سایلنت دیگر در دستشویی کاخ سفید توسط امی دیده می شود.سایلنت بعد از کشتن یک زن غریبه،به امی دستور می دهد به دکتر آنچه را که باید بداند(حامله بودنش را) بگوید. در پایان اپیزود و در تقاطع خیابان های جفرسون،آدامز و همیلتون و در زیرزمین ساختمانی،تعداد بسیار زیادی سایلنت توسط ریور و روری کشف می شوند.دکتر،کنتن،امی،روری و ریور به سختی موفق به فرار کردن از چنگ آن ها می شوند و نقشه ای چند ماهه برای سرنگونی آن ها را برنامه ریزی می کنند در اپیزود دوم،مشخص می شود که گروه در تمام مدت در حال برنامه ریزی برای کسب اطلاعات درباره ی سایلنت ها بوده.آن ها برای شناسایی و به یاد آوری تعداد سایلنت هایی که دیده اند،شروع به علامت زنی روی دست خود به شیوه ی عدد شماری 5 تایی می کنند.بعدتر،دکتر با تکنولوژی ارتباط مستقیم مغز و دست و کاشتن یک تراشه ی ضبط کننده ی صوت در دست،روش مبارزه را ارتقا می دهد.گروه توجیه می شوند که هروقت کف دستشان چراغ قرمزی چشمک می زد،به آن معناست که یک سایلنت دیده اند و پیغامی برای خودشان ضبط کرده اند. در نهایت گروه با اسیر کردن یک سایلنت از یتیم خانه ی گری استارک هال و فریب دادن او برای ادای حرف های"به محض اینکه ما رو دیدید،باید ما رو بکشید" و قرار دادن این پیغام در فیلم ماموریت آپولو و اثر هیپنوتیزمی ناشی از آن روی تمام بشریت در طول تاریخ-از آن به بعد- موفق می شوند سایلنت ها را از سیاره بیرون کنند 2.زمان تعطیلی در پایان اپیزود دوازدهم از فصل ششم،مادام کواریان به همراه چند سایلنت،ریور را در لباس فضانوردی قرار می دهند تا او را در زیر دریاچه ی سلنسو بگذارند. 3.عروسی ریور سانگ به دلیل ممانعت ریور از کشتن دکتر،تاریخ و زمان ویران شده و در یک نقطه ایستاده.امی و ریور تعداد زیادی سایلنت را زیر اهرام مصر اسیر کرده اند.ولی مشخص می شود در واقع آن ها اسیر نیستند و به خواست خود در این مکان حضور دارند و شروع به حمله به افراد امی می کنند.قبل از رسیدن سایلنت ها به سقف اهرام،دکتر ریور را می بوسد و تاریخ به جای خود باز می گردد. 4.زمان دکتر ماهیت سایلنت ها مشخص می شود.آن ها دوشادوش دکتردر ترنزلور می جنگند و از شهر کریسمس دفاع می کنند و در واقع تنها متحدان دکتر در طول نبرد سیصد ساله ی ترنزلور محسوب می شوند نقاط ضعف و راه های مقابله به مثل با سایلنت ها 1.کشیدن خط ها روی صورت و دست برای به یاد سپردن تعداد سایلنت ها 2.میکرو تراشه ی ضبط کننده ی صدا کاشته شده در دست 3.چشم بند های ویژه ی کلیسای سایلنس. این چشم بند ها مستقیما به سلول های مغزی وصل می شوند و فرد را در برابر تاثیرات ذهنی سایلنت ها مصون می کنند.ولی این چشم بند ها توسط سایلنت ها کنترل می شوند و آن ها در صورت خواستن می توانند با فرستادن یک پالس الکترونیکی به مغز،فرد را بکشند 4.سایلنت ها از نظر ژنتیکی بسیار آسیب پذیرند و با یک گلوله ی عادی کشته می شوند رفرنس ها و اشاره ها 1. کنتن:از چه زمانی اینجا بودن؟ دکتر:از زمانی که یه چیزی گوشه ی چشمت بوده،یا تو خونه ست صدا می داده،یا زیر تختت نفس می کشیده یا از دیوار صدا می داده خیلی وقته که اونا زندگیتون رو براتون اداره می کردن.پس اینو توی مغزتون فرو کنید:ما اینجا با یه تهاجم موجودات فضایی مبارزه نمی کنیم.ما داریم یک انقلاب رو رهبری می کنیم.و امروز مبارزه شروع میشه 2. امی:چرا اونو کشتی؟مجبور نبودی بکشیش.اون حتی تو رو به یاد نمی اورد سایلنت:لذت.اسم اون لذت بود.و اسم تو امیلیاست.و تو به دکتر خواهی گفت.چیزی رو که باید بدونه،و چیزی رو که هرگز نباید بدونه 3. سایلنت:این جهان برای ماست.ما اینجا حکومت می کردیم،از عصر چرخ و آتش سایلنس به عنوان جنبش دینی در ابتدا کلیسای بزرگی در آینده ی زمین و در یک ایستگاه فضایی وجود داشت.گمان بر این می رود که افراد این کلیسا،همان هایی بوده اند که به دکتر در بازانتیوم کمک کرده اند.به هر حال،دکتر با این کلیسا و رهبر آن،تاشا لم رابطه ی بسیار خوب و نزدیکی داشت.تا زمانی که نبرد ترنزلور فرا رسید با شروع نبرد ترنزلور،مشخص شد ترک نامشخصی در پوسته ی جهان پدید آمده و در پس این ترک و در بعدی دیگر،گلفری قرار دارد.مکان اصلی این ترک دیواری در شهر کریسمس در سیاره ی ترنزلور بود.در شهر،میدان حقیقتی وجود داشت برای اجتناب از دروغ گویی و از داخل ترک سوالی مکررا پرسیده می شد:نخستین سوال.سوال مخفی از دید ها.دکتر هو؟ با پاسخ گویی دکتر به این سوال،گلفری باز می گشت.ولی دشمنان باستانی تایم لرد ها،از دالک ها گرفته تا سایبرمن ها در مدار سیاره قرار داشتند و دکتر خوب می دانست جواب دادنش به سوال به معنای شروع جنگ زمان دومی است.پس سکوت اختیار کرد و قسم خورد در ترنزلور بماند و از ترک صیانت کند. در این زمان بود که کلیسا هم هدفش را تغییر داد و آن را سکوت دکتر بنا نهاد.شعار "سکوت حکم فرا خواهد شد "شعار رسمی کلیسا شد و تلاش های کلیسای سکوت برای ساکت نگاه داشتن دکتر و حفظ صلح در جهان شروع شد فعالیت های سایلنس فاز اول:سفر به گذشته و انفجار تاردیس در ابتدا کلیسای سایلنس تصمیم گرفت سربازان خود را به گذشته بفرستد و تاردیس را منفجر کند و اینگونه دکتر را بکشد و جلوی رسیدن او به ترنزلور را بگیرد.به این شکل،سکوت حکم فرما شده بود و جنگی در نمی گرفت. تلاش سایلنس برای انفجار تاردیس موفقیت آمیز بود،ولی آن ها از نتیجه ی انفجار تاردیس مطلع نبودند.روح تاردیس شکل گرفته از بافت جهان است و انفجار آن موجب پاک شدن و نیست شدن جهان می شود.و البته از آن مهم تر،همین انفجار تاردیس بود که موجب باز شدن ترک به سوی بعدی دیگر و آغاز تمام ماجراها شد.سایلنس در پارادوکس اجبار گیر کرد و با تلاشش برای جلوگیری از واقعه ای،خود زمینه ی وقوع آن را فراهم کرد. در نهایت دکتر با راه اندازی مجدد جهان از طریق پاندوریکا،هستی را نجات داد این بخش از تلاش های سایلنس،وقایع فصل پنجم سریال را شکل داد فاز دوم:سفر به گذشته و ترور دکتر پس از آن سایلنس تصمیم به ترور شخص دکتر گرفت.برای این کار،تعداد زیادی از کشیش های معترف(سایلنت ها) را به رهبری مادام کواریون به گذشته فرستاد.آن ها ملودی پاند(ریور سانگ) را که فرزند تاردیس بود و نیمه تایم لرد دزدیدند و روی مغزش کار کردند تا او را تبدیل به قاتل دکتر کنند.با ایجاد کردن یک نقطه ی زمانی ثابت در کنار دریاچه ی سلنسیو و پوشاندن لباس فضانوردی کنترل شده به تن ریور،آن ها راهی برای دکتر باقی نگذاشتند جز رهسپار شدن به سمت مرگش.ولی دکتر به کمک تسلکتا موفق شد از این مهلکه هم جان به در ببرد این بخش از تلاش های ساینلس،وقایع فصل ششم سریال را شکل داد فاز سوم:اعتماد به دکتر در پایان اعضای کلیسای سایلنس متوجه شدند که نمی توانند زمان را دوباره بنویسند،چون آن ها مثل دکتر تایم لرد نیستند.بنابراین تصمیم گرفتند به دکتر اعتماد کنند و به او کمک کنند.سایلنت ها در کنار دکتر در ترنزلور با سانتاران ها،فرشته های گریان،دالک ها،سایبرمن ها و تمام دشمنان دیگر دکتر جنگیدند و 300 سال مقاومت کردند.تا اینکه با ریجنریت دکتر،که عظیم ترین ریجنریت عمرش بود(به دلیل آنکه پایان یک چرخه و شروع چرخه ای جدید بود) سفینه های دشمنان نابود شدند و تایم لرد ها هم خود ترک را بستند. آینده ی سایلنس بعد از پایان نبرد ترنزلور،کلیسای سایلنس خود را منحل اعلام کرد.ولی بعضی از اعضای تندروتر معتقد بودند که هنوز روز موعود سوال واقعی فرانرسیده و بنابراین هنوز بخش هایی از کلیسا به فعالیت ادامه می دهند (کامیک های دکترهو:سایلنس) رفرنس ها و اشارات 1."سکوت حکم فرما خواهد شد به گاه پرسش سوال" 2. دوریوم مالدور : آن روز در راه است.در زمین های ترنزلور،هنگام سقوط یازدهم،سوالی پرسیده خواهد شد.سوالی که هرگز نباید پرسیده شود.قدیمی ترین سوال جهان،که از دید ها مخفی است دکتر هو؟ 3. شعر تیک تاک: Tick tock goes the clock And what now shall we play? Tick tock goes the clock Now summer’s gone away. Tick tock goes the clock And what then shall we see? Tick tock until the day That thou shalt marry me Tick tock goes the clock And all the years they fly Tick tock and all too soon You and I must die Tick tock goes the clock We laughed at fate and mourned her Tick tock goes the clock Even for the Doctor Tick tock goes the clock He cradled and he rocked her Tick tock goes the clock Till River kills the Doctor